The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a natural electromagnetic alternating field close to a person's body.
Our environment is affected by numerous electromagnetic alternating fields. A large proportion of these electromagnetic alternating fields are artificial, and thus are produced by man. One prominent example of such fields are artificially produced electromagnetic fields for data transmission up to the gigahertz range. Mobile telephones, such as cell phones, operate using the GSM data transmission format and, in the future, will use the UMT data transmission format as well. These electromagnetic fields are typically pulsed around 100 Hz or around 217 Hz. These fields can cause severe electrical stress, which has a disadvantageous effect on organic cells. The high transmission power from mobile phones when the respective handset is used close to the ear of the user causes unavoidable considerable biological stress acting on the organic cells of the user. In scientific publications and, inter alia, in the magazine 2000 plus, No. 144 (12-1999, page 74), Liebrecht von Klitzing has stated that the wide dynamic range of more than 60 dB between the pulse packages of the RF signal transmission is a source of severe cell stimulus/irritation, with a typical cell resonance of up to 400 Hz. Furthermore, this article states that the signal periodicity represents a significant factor in the influence on cells, and that a stochastic signal response will be considerably better for the organic cells, since it is less damaging. Furthermore, sufficient knowledge is available about the disadvantageous biological effects of artificial radio-frequency fields on the organic cells of living beings, or people (see, for example, Herbert L. König “unsichtbare Umwelt” [invisible environment], Munich, 1986).
However, the human body is also affected by natural electromagnetic alternating fields. For example, it is known that certain weather situations, for example föhn weather in the alpine area, are associated with natural electromagnetic alternating fields which propagate horizontally and/or vertically and are in the range between a few 100 Hz and, typically, 50 000 Hz. Such “areas of bad weather” have a disadvantageous effect on living beings in a manner that is known. In contrast to this, areas of pleasant weather, which are also referred to as Sferics, are known, which have a positive effect on living beings. These natural electromagnetic alternating fields are also in the range from a few 100 Hz up to, typically, at least 20 kHz and, in contrast to areas of bad weather, have a different amplitude and frequency distribution.
It is also known for a battery-powered pocket device to be used for stimulation of human beings and to compensate for certain disadvantageous influences on the human organism. The device interferes with and compensates for electrical smog, which produces artificial electromagnetic alternating fields in the very low frequency range between 1.4 and 32.4 Hz. See, “MEDISENT”, www.magnet-feldtherapie-2000.de). Higher frequency electromagnetic alternating fields, such as electrical smog in the AF band above 30 Hz and in the RF band, are not considered by this device.